Firearms such as rifles, pistols and shotguns have included a safety mechanism to prevent intended firing of the firearm. Typically, a safety is implemented as a crossbar that may be pushed horizontally in one direction to allow the firearm to be fired and in the opposite horizontal direction to prevent the firearm from being fired.
Though crossbar safeties are reasonably effective, they have disadvantages. A crossbar safety can be difficult to engage while aiming a firearm at a target. The crossbar safety is typically engaged with a user's pointer finger in a curled position. Depressing crossbar safeties in one direction or the other typically moves the firearm itself off a target. Additionally, it is difficult to determine the state of a crossbar safety by looking at the firearm when the firearm is pointed at a target, and can be a safety concern due to the position of the pointer finger. A crossbar safety is usually small and not visible when a firearm is being aimed at a target.
What is needed is an improved safety for a firearm.